ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Markalian
The Markalians are a humanoid species common to the Alpha Quadrant. Physiology They were characterized by a hairless head with small scales and thorns all over their faces, a striped pattern on the backs of their skulls and small oval depressions on the sides of their heads. History and culture They were known for a criminal organization, the notorious Markalian smuggling operation. Many Markalians worked in the freight business and, apart from the smuggling operation, some were employed by various other criminal individuals. Some Markalians resided on space station Deep Space 9; they were often seen on the Promenade or in Quark's. At the beginning of 2369, when the Federation took over control of Deep Space 9, Nog and a Markalian thief were taking advantage of the chaotic situation and tried to loot the station's assay office. They were caught by Odo however. As there was no way out, the Markalian thief threw a mace-like weapon at Odo, thinking to knock the constable out that way. He didn't know however, that Odo was a Changeling and could just let the weapon pass through his face unharmed. ( ) Asoth was a Markalian customer of Quark's Bar and was not happy at all with Quark's Kohlanese stew. ( ) Durg was an Markalian mercenary, employed by the Kobliad murderer Rao Vantika. ( ) By the 2370s Markalians had also visited planet Earth. One Markalian customer was part of Tom Paris's holographic representation of Sandrine's. ( ) The Albino also employed an unnamed Markalian as head guard of his fortress on the planet Secarus IV. ( ) Regana Tosh was a Markalian who worked for the Markalian smuggling operation. He was arrested by Odo in 2372. Odo had hoped to infiltrate the Markalian smuggling operation using Tosh, who was one of their middlemen. ( ) A Markalian was of part of the crew of the Xhosa, Kasidy Yates' freighter. ( ) Another wounded Markalian was cared for in the battlefield hospital on Ajilon Prime. ( ) At least one Markalian was imprisoned at the Dominion Internment Camp 371 in 2373. ( ) A Markalian watched a Dominion convoy enter the Alpha Quadrant in late 2373. ( ) Madrat was another member of the Markalian species and a guest in Quark's in 2374. He was wounded with a broken glass bottle by a confused adult Molly O'Brien. He later recovered in sickbay, and pressed charges against the O'Briens for assault with a deadly weapon. ( ) People * Asoth * Durg * Madrat * Regana Tosh * List of unnamed Markalians Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** (Deleted material) ** Background The Markalian make-up was re-used at least twice for different aliens in episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. In the episode "Time's Orphan", a Markalian was inadvertently referred to as a Tarkalean in a throw-away line spoken by Sisko. It had been previously established in however, that this race was Markalian. Additionally, showed the Tarkaleans with a completely different make-up. Therefore, we may discount Sisko's comment as a simple slip of the tongue. The call sheets of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine are listing Markalians as "Asoth," after a named member of this species. External link * Category:Species